


The first night is always the hardest

by Crazycakes



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycakes/pseuds/Crazycakes
Summary: A simple short about the first night Janeway and Chakotay came back to Voyager after spending so long on New Earth.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The first night is always the hardest

It had been a hard day. After months of being away with no hope of ever seeing her crew again... It had all been rather overwhelming and she wasn't sure that it had all sunk in yet.

She didn't think that it would be hard to leave the life that she thought would ultimitely be her prison with Chakotay. She would never admit it but she hesitated the moment she recieved Tuvoks hail from the stars breaking what could have been the closest thing to a story book ending for her. She could have just thrown them away and took that sail with him down the river and forget all about Voyager and everything else about her and home... Just as she had been doing up until that moment. Now she was back on Voyager already so far away that the planet she came to love and think of as home can no longer be read on sensors.

Lost in her thoughts looking out the viewport at the stars she had said she missed so fequently on New Earth to her only companion she found herself almost grieving for the green grass, wild streams and the comfort of her garden but perhaps more than anything she felt the loss of Chakotay, if she had been on that planet alone she would not have survived perhaps in more ways than just one. She found that she could depend on him and that thier shared experiance was one that had had a profound effect on her. It was going to be hard to forget she thought.

The chirp to her door alerted her and she called for her door to open.

Chakotay came in slowly still in his uniform just as she was 'I dont want to intrude on you captain, I know this is our first night back but... I don't know how to explain it'

It felt almost wrong to hear him call her captain when it was just the two of them alone, but she understood. 'Its okay you arent and I undertand Chakotay... today has been...it's been hard'

He nodded in his agreement not sure of what else to say or do. She could see this and gestured for him to come and sit with her by the viewport.

'Captain' he said it as if he was about to ask a question but she raised her hands to stop him.

'You don't need to start pulling rank on me here, I think we are passed that how about you keep calling me by my name when its just us'

With that he let out a big long held sigh 'so we are still friends then?' he smiled and faught off the slight worry that she could still see painted on his warm features.

'You have become my closest friend and nothing has changed that' she rested her hand on his and watched the relief wash over him form that moment it all became too much and they found that they could not stop the process that they had started so many months prior on that little planet. Her hand traveled up the length of his arm to his cheek and then to his tattoo she traced it lightly with her fingertips and before she could draw her hand away his lips came and met hers. Both of them tentative and shaking only truely seeing stars until parts of uniform began to unravel from them to be thrown round the room, both unaware and only thinking about the want for the other pushing forwards, it could have been seconds or hours as it all happened time didn't seem to feel like a real concept and even when the stars stopped and they found themselves just looking at one another they did not consider the boundries that they would have to raise up like sheilds once again. Being in anothers arms not letting go would somehow make it that much harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> so least I wrote a little something. I am taking a small break from My replicator hates me but I havent left it. Hopefully be able to pick up on that again soon. Thanks =)


End file.
